The Mistakes I Made
by DianaRose1900
Summary: "Come to my study. Immediately" The note read. Reluctantly, Draco arrived in the ex-potions master's study. "You are about to make a grave mistake. Don't give up the one you love" Snape warned. "I never said I loved her" Draco replied. Snape talks to Draco, upon learning of his mission. Desperate for Draco not to make the same mistakes that he did. Please read and review.


**Hey, Back again with another Harry Potter fic. No smut in this one I'm afraid, but implied Dramione. Please read and review. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter **

The mistakes I made

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco hissed. He had been awoken from his slumber by an owl tapping on his window lightly. Not wanting to wake up his room mates, he crept out of bed, opened the window and took the parchment out of the birds beak. He gave the bird a few treats, which he always kept in his room for such occasions as this. The bird flew away

The note was clear;

Draco.

Come to my study immediately.

Severus.

It was the first few months of 6th year. Draco was to be marked at Christmas, and he was already aware of his mission. He hated that Snape always stuck his nose in, trying to find out what he was up to. How he was getting on. It didn't help that he made that unbreakable vow with his mother. None the less, he dressed quickly and sauntered over to the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professors office.

Once inside, he saw Snape sat at his desk, nodding to the chair opposite. Draco sat down, somewhat reluctantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco hissed

"What do you mean?" Snape asked

"It's not even 1am. Why did you call me?" Draco asked

"You're about to make a terrible mistake" Snape said

"How? By joining the Dark Lord? Or by preforming his task?" Draco spat saltily

"Neither" Snape spat back

Draco raised an eyebrow at his godfather

"I'm on about Granger" he added. Draco paused and stared at the professor before narrowing his eyes at him.

"What about the mud blood?" Draco hissed

"You put on a good show, Draco. No one else has seen through your mask. But I do" Snape said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Snape was silent. He studied the young Slytherin for a few moments, before he inhaled lightly.

"I know you love her" Snape replies coldly

"Love. Are you out of your mind. Hate. Definitely. I hate the witch. But love. No. I do not Love her" Draco replied. His voice cold, dark. Matching the professor

"No Draco. I see how your eyes light up when she walks in a room. I see how you crave the challenge. You pick fights with her because her intellect makes it fun. Makes it interesting. You're intrigued by her. And I've seen you watching her" Snape added

"You're deluded" Draco hissed

"Am I? Or did I watch you stare at her while she was discerning her example of a love potion in Slughorn's potion class a few weeks back" Snape questioned

"Didn't see you in that class?" He said

"You should know me well enough, Draco. I see what I want, without being seen" Snape added

"What is your point, anyway. I'm not saying I am 'in love' with the mud blood because I am certainly not. But what is your point" Draco asked

"I was in your position. Young Draco, I too was in love with a Gryffindor muggle born. I was sought after by the Dark Lord. And I watched the woman I loved fall into the hands of Potter" he snarled. Spitting the name as though it was venom.

"And. What's your lost love got to do with my mission" Draco asked

"Everything, Draco. A life following the Dark Lord is not a happy one. Not when you spend every day knowing your friends and colleagues are fighting to kill your beloved. Not when you have to hear every day for years on end, about how she died. How she screamed. Not when you live every day, knowing she never knew how you felt" Snape said quietly

Draco didn't respond. Instead he looked at the floor

"There's a thin line between love and hate, Draco. I think you've won her over. She, like you, loves to hate. You bring out the best in each other. You both excel academically to beat one another. You both argue, and fight. But you challenge each other. There's a spark, Draco. Don't let her use that spark to ignite a fire with someone else" Snape said

"She would never like me" Draco admitted quietly

"Would you rather she loved another? My ignorance and coldness pushed her into Potters arms. And it ended up killing her. I was not there to protect her. To save her. I lost her. Don't do what I did, Draco. Don't push her into Weasley's arms. If I can see that you like her, the Dark Lord will too, and he will seek her out, and kill her. If you claim her. He will respect you and let her live. Albeit as your prisoner. But you can end this war. You can work with her. You can save her, and this world Draco" Snape insisted

"It will never happen" Draco said lowly

"Saving her, or ending the war?" Snape asked

"Her loving me back" Draco said

"It's not too late Draco. Learn from my mistakes. I don't want you to be here in twenty years, sneaking out to put flowers on her grave every week" Snape said

Draco remained silent. Thinking things over.

"If you want to save her. Save us all, meet me at Dumbledore's office tomorrow at 10pm. Until then, you are dismissed. Think about what I said, Draco. Don't make the mistakes I made. Because you'll regret them every day for the rest of your life" Snape said. Draco nodded and stood up.

He walked over to the door

"Thank you, Professor" he said quietly. Before walking back to his room. Thinking everything over.

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
